The Morning After
by Thearts4life
Summary: Sarah jane wakes up with a bit of a hangover and finds someone unexpected in her bed.


**Authors Note: I really like the pairing of Harry Sullivan and Sarah Jane Smith and I really feel like there aren't enough fan fictions written for them so I decided to write one. I wrote this one a little differently than I'm used to so I hope you all like it. Tell me what you think!**

**\**

Sarah's eyes fluttered open at the soft stream of the early morning light seeping through the cracks of her bedroom curtains. She immediately noticed the severe headache pounding in her head amplifying the brightness of the stream of light and the sounds of heavy breathing coming from just behind her.

She lifted the covers slightly to find a heavy arm draped over her bare torso. Utterly confused, she slowly lifted the arm off of her body and turned to see the person to which the arm belonged.

As she turned, she let out a soft gasp of surprise as she was met with the peaceful face of Harry Sullivan sound asleep in her bed.

She froze for a moment, trying to process the situation that was before her. She had slept with _Harry_? _Harry Sullivan_? Her best friend. Well, her best _human_ friend anyway. Sarah decided she had to get up and try to recall the events of last night, anywhere besides in her bedroom.

She pushed the covers off of her, careful not to wake Harry, and grabbed her house robe off of the door, pulling it on as she left the room. She walked into her small sitting room to find two wine glasses sitting next to a large empty bottle of wine.

" Well that explains this awful headache." she said to herself.

She picked up the glasses and carried them to the kitchen where she sat them in the sink. Her stomach was rumbling with hunger which sounded more like a loud motorbike in the silence of the empty kitchen. She let out a small laugh as she opened the cabinet to pull out the pancake mix and began preparing breakfast.

" I suppose it wouldn't hurt to whip up something to eat while I get my thoughts in order." she said to herself with a smile.

She had to admit that she had never been entirely apposed of the idea of being with Harry, she had always rather fancied him secretly. ' Of course, I suppose it's not exactly secret anymore.' she thought to herself.

Unfortunately she still couldn't remember how exactly they had ended up in her bed. All she could remember from yesterday evening was that the Doctor had dropped her off in Aberdeen so she had used what little money she had to phone Harry to come and pick her up. He had come to get her, then taken her back to her apartment where she had invited him in for a drink. They had talked, and laughed, and drank for several hours and after that, things were a bit of a blur. The rest was just small bits in her memory of them kissing and that was it.

She was pulled from her thoughts at the smell of something burning. She looked down to see smoke rising from the pancakes, which were now burned to a black crisp.

" Oh!" she said in frustration as she went to toss the burned pancakes in the garbage bin.

" You never did get along with a stove very well did you, old girl."

She turned to find Harry leaning against the door frame dressed in the same thing he was wearing the day before, his hair was a mess and he had a silly smirk plastered on his face. He started walking towards her.

" Oh hush, you." Sarah retorted, playfully hitting him on the chest.

He laughed. " That's okay. I can go and pick us up a bite for breakfast if you'd like."

" That sounds lovely." her voice was full of joy. He nodded and turned to leave.

" Oh and Harry!" Sarah said, Harry turned back to face her again. " I seem to have drank a bit too much last night and forgotten some of the more _important _details of the night. I may need you to… _remind_ me later on." she said suggestively.

At this, Harry crossed the room, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his tall form, and kissed her passionately for several seconds before pulling back and staring into her eyes for a short moment.

" I think I can do that." he said with a sly grin on his face.

Sarah giggled. " But you might want to do something about this mess before you go." she said, ruffling his hair with her hands.

" Oh, right." He replied with a grin. " Well, I'll go take care of that and then I'm off on a breakfast run. Back in a bit." He gave her a peck on the lips before turning and leaving the kitchen.

Sarah leaned back against the counter and released a sigh of content.

Her adventurous life with the Doctor may have come to an end, but now she saw a whole new adventure ahead of her, and she couldn't wait to get started.

/

**Authors Note: Leave me a review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
